The secret behind the chosen one
by pocketpoo
Summary: Harry has been abused by the Dursley's all his life. he returns to Hogwarts after the worst summer yet. what well happen when Draco fins out? Drarry, abuse, rape, self harm attempted suicide, swearing, fairly graphic. first published story please don't judge. R&R please- no hate
1. Harry's summer

"HARRY YOU LITTLE FREAK! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Vernon shouted and Harry quickly rushed to feet wincing as he remembered how sore he was from yesterday. When he got downstairs he saw his uncle with 2 friends from work. "Now Harry you are going to let these men do what they want with you and you dare do anything I swear to God I will beat the living daylights out of you."

Harry got dragged into a room by the 2 men and after what seemed like hours of immense torture and rape the 2 men finally left and Harry was alone in his room feeling relieved that it was all over yet dirty. That was until his uncle came in. Harry huddled up in the corner as far away as he could from his uncle.

"Freak! You have lost me 2 clients because they weren't impressed you little shit!" Vernon said and hit Harry hard across the face breaking his nose but he didn't stop. Vernon removed his belt and ordered Harry to lift up his shirt and hit him several times with the belt buckle opening old wounds and making new ones. Vernon still wasn't content so decided to just beat Harry up to a pulp breaking several ribs and spraining Harry's wrist. Harry was screaming in pain.

"Don't you dare scream, freak, you deserve this don't you?" Vernon said kicking Harry hard in the stomach.

"Yes…" Harry whispered. Vernon grabbed him by the hair.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Vernon hissed next to Harry's ear.

"Yes… I… Deserve… it…" Harry said between deep breaths. He thought that this was the end. He had been beat so much he couldn't see how he would survive this but then his uncle stopped he threw him onto the bed and Harry hit his head hard on the wall seeing stars.

"You're a dirty little slut and no-one will ever love you, that's why we do what we do to you. You are dirty burden on society and deserve it." Vernon hissed before leaving Harry and locking the 12 locks on the doors.

Harry knew that what his uncle said was right. He wasn't wanted, wasn't loved. His stomach rumbled in protest to his lack on food but he knew if he dared take any food then his uncle would do god knows what. He huddled in the corner of his bed and cried to himself and felt a glimmer hope when he realised that tomorrow he will be back at Hogwarts. He eventually feel into a restless sleep waking up several times covered in sweat after reliving one of his memories.


	2. The Hogwarts express

"HARRY GET YOURSELF AND YOUR SHIT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE TO GET THE TRAIN TO YOUR FUCKED UP SCHOOL!" Uncle Vernon shouted startling Harry awake. Harry was surprised he managed to survive the night after last night and groaned in pain as he got out of bed. At least he wouldn't have to stay in this hell hole for another year Harry thought to himself getting his truck and checking that he had packed everything.

When he got on the Hogwarts Express he found that Ron and Hermione had already found a carriage for them and he quickly remembered to refresh his glamour's so nobody would noticed the pain he was in and what he had been through.

"Harry! You're here." Hermione said throwing her arms around Harry not noticing the pain he was in. "How was your summer?"

"Good thanks." Harry mumbled. He knew Hermione would be able to tell he was lying but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"Harry mate!" Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder. "So anything interesting happen?"

'Yeh I got violently abused and raped but not much else really.' Harry thought "No not really. You?"

"Same here." Ron replied sitting down.

'Yeh right Ron you have a normal family.' Harry thought sitting down wincing as he sat making Hermione give him a funny look.

"Ginny's going out with Dean Thomas. You ok with that?" Ron asked knowing that Harry used have a thing for Ginny.

"Yes why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I know that you used to, you know... like her…"

"Well that's the other thing… I-I'm gay…" Harry said scared of Hermione and Ron's reactions.

"You What?!" Ron shouted spraying pumpkin juice everywhere.

"I'm gay…" Harry said welling up.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said putting her arms around Harry.

"Shit sorry, Harry. I don't care if you're gay or not just don't cry." Ron said flustered and unsure what to do.

"It's ok…" Harry mumbled muffled by Hermione chest.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"Y-yes…" Harry stuttered clearly lying.

Hermione could tell that harry didn't want to speak about whatever it was but she knew that he was better telling them he was so clearly broken and he needed fixing, so she decided for now she would change the subject.

"I think the train will arrive soon so we best get changed into our robes. Ron and I need to leave early because of prefect's duty and so on."

"Ok then." Harry said pulling his bag down to get his robes.

As the train pulled up Hermione and Ron had to leave Harry to sort out the first years. Harry sat in the carriage in silence and suddenly started crying bringing out a pocket knife he left in bag and started cutting his wrists remembering everything that had happened during the day feeling relieved as he felt the pain his wrists and saw the blood drip down. He quickly stored the knife away and covered up his arms hiding the scars. Harry got out of the compartment for some air and ran into Malfoy of all people. Harry winced as he walked into him realising he must have some cracked ribs.

"Potter." Malfoy said with his cheeks flushing.

"Malfoy." Potter said shuffling on his feet looking at the floor. "I best be off…"

Harry started walking away when Malfoy grabbed his arms and Harry had to stop himself from crying out.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed trying to hide his pain.

"Is everything ok?" Malfoy asked concerned.

"What do you care?" Harry said 'no-one cares about me.' Harry thought to himself

"I do care, Harry." Malfoy said. Harry was in shock that Malfoy had used his first name so sincerely.

"I...I… Have to… have go…" Harry said rushing off before Draco could say anything. Draco stood in silence he could tell something was wrong with Harry, not only was he acting strangely also he had a glowing aura about him- his skin seemed to perfect as if he had never injured himself in his life.

_"I'm going to get to the bottom of this._" Draco thought to himself before slinking off to the Slytherin compartments doing prefect duties.

Harry got back to the compartment and fell against the door and locking it to stop anyone from coming in. He had gotten too close with Draco if that happened again people would find out how much of a freak he was. Harry thought to himself before breaking down crying realising it was going to be a lot harder that he thought.


	3. The carriage with Malfoy

When the train pulled up at Hogwarts. Harry felt happiness burst inside him, something he hadn't felt for a long time, and finally he was back at the only place he had known as home. He waited until everyone had got off the train and slowly got off himself so he would be able to get a carriage up to the castle on his own.

'_The less peoples see him the better'_ he thought.

Just before the carriage set off another person joined him in the carriage sitting opposite him.

"Malfoy." Harry mumbled annoyed that not only someone else was in the carriage that that someone was Malfoy, the moonlight reflecting of his blond hair making his pale face glow. _'Why do I have to in love with Malfoy for fucks sake? It's not like he will love me back… No-one loves me.' _Harry thought to himself.

"Potter." Malfoy replied. "You gonna tell me what in Merlin's beard happened before?"

"No. Why should I?" Harry retorted hoping that Malfoy would change the subject.

"Do you really want me to use occulemcy on you because I will if I have to?" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face, getting his wand out of his pocket.

"Y-you… Would-wouldn't dare…" Harry said trying to hide his fear.

"It can't be that bad Potter."

"You… wouldn't understand…"

"Try me? Legilimens!" Draco shouted unaware what was in store.

_-Memory-_

_Harry was merely a 5 year old getting out of the cupboard under the stairs when his uncle grabbed by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the wall. _

"_I still need to talk to you about what happened last night, freak." Vernon hissed making harry flinch._

"_I-I'm so-sorry… I-I did-didn't mean too… it wa-was an acc-accident I swear…"_

"_You broke one of the glasses, freak."_

"_I know and I-I'm rea-really sorry… I swear it won't happen again…" harry said his eyes welling up_

"_You better!" Vernon shouted before punching Harry hard in the face, breaking his glasses, and then in the stomach cracking several ribs, completely ignoring Harry's screams and cries for help._

_-Memory end-_

Draco was in utter shock at what he saw, harry was only 5 for God's sake and he had only broken a glass.

"Please… Malfoy… that's enough…" Harry said tears rolling down his face.

"What can be so bad to make the Gryffindor golden boy cry." Draco taunted.

"Please Malfoy stop it…"

"Really, Potter, are you begging me?"

"Yes if I have to… if it will make to stop."

"No I think I will carry on looking. Thank you." Draco said before diving deeper into Harry's memories not realising that he should have listened to Harry because what would see would change his life forever.

_-Memory-_

_Harry was just 8 years old when his uncle stuck his pig like face into the cupboard under the stairs and Harry backed against the wall in fear. _

"_Freak, upstairs now!" Vernon shouted and when Harry would move he picked him up by his hair and dragged him into his room. Vernon slowly removed his pants and Harry covered his eyes unsure what to do. "Look at me, boy. Or else I will make this worse for you." _

_When Harry looked up his uncle had no pants on. Harry was really scared he had never seen anyone else naked below, well anywhere in fact, and he didn't know what his was doing._

"_Right, freak, touch…"_

"_To-touch what?" Harry said barely audible. Vernon indicated down there and harry gulped shaking his head. This made Vernon go bright red and Harry thought he was going to explode. Instead he punched harry hard across the face, causing a huge bruise and swelling under Harry's eye, and then kicked him so he fell to his knees. _

"_Do what I say, you should be grateful all we do for you. We give you food, shelter and all because your freaky parents went and got themselves killed." Vernon hissed. _

'_What food I haven't eaten for 3 days and as shelter I have a cupboard under the stairs it's hardly suitable living conditions.' Harry thought still refusing what his uncle asked. _

_Vernon kicked Harry hard in the ribs and pulled Harry up by his wrists. "You better do what I say or I swear to god I'll kill you. No-one will ever love you that's why you are doing this for me you are my personal slut." He hissed in Harry's ear._

'_He's right no-one will ever love me. Why should they I'm a freak?' Harry thought to himself. He did what his uncle told him to do through fear that he might kill him and he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes._

_-Memory end-_

"Happy now? Got enough to use against me for the rest of my time here at Hogwarts. I thought that Hogwarts was the only safe place I have but that's not true anymore." Harry said getting out of the carriage and as far away from Malfoy as he could get.

"Wait… no…" Draco pleaded grabbing Harry's wrist.

Harry pulled away from Draco's grip. "No Malfoy, I don't want to hear it." Harry said before leaving Malfoy alone and in shock at what harry had been through and he knew that wasn't all of it.

Draco couldn't believe that the boy who he thought had it all, the Gryffindor golden boy, had had such a disgusting up-bringing and he immediately felt a deep hatred for those pathetic muggles. That was when Draco realised that it wasn't hatred that he felt against Harry Potter it was love.

'Great. Fantastic I'm in love with Harry bloody Potter of all people. But he won't love me back especially after what I just did. Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to go into his memories for merlin's sake even though he asked my not to? He's not going to love me he's going to hate me more than he ever has before.' Draco thought to himself realising how hard this next year at Hogwarts was going to be and really wishing he hadn't gone into Harry's memories


	4. The girls bathroom

Harry just ran, he didn't know where he was going he just ran. He needed to get as far away from anyone as he possibly could. He couldn't cope with the fact that Malfoy, of all people, knew that his excuse of an uncle raped him and abused him from childhood. He knew Malfoy would taunt him for as long as possible, if not longer.

Next thing Harry knew he had somehow made it into the girl's bathroom praying to Merlin that moaning Myrtle wouldn't try to talk to him, he wasn't in the mood for it at all. He leant over the sink breathing deeply with tears rolling freely down his face. He didn't bother brushing them away he knew no-one would walk in on him, they would be at the great feast by now. It's not like anyone cared about him, not like that anyway they only pretended to like him because he was the 'chosen one.'

'_He's gonna tell everyone and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school if not worse. What kind of saviour of the wizarding world gets raped by his own uncle for fucks sake?_' Harry thought to himself before punching the mirror in front of him sending glass shards everywhere and some burying themselves in his knuckles.

Harry started searching frankly for his knife. He needed to cut himself, to feel the relief he gets from the pain, then he remembered that it was in his bag in the dorms.

'_Shit!_' he thought to himself before picking up one the sharpest shards he could find. He dragged the shard across his wrist opening old scars and forming new ones, despite the huge loss of blood he didn't stop there. His uncle's voice was ringing in his ears, taunting him. _'You're not wanted, you never were. Your parents only died in an attempt to kill you, if only they did then I wouldn't have to look after you, you little freak.' _

For once, Harry thought his uncle was right and thought that he should just end his life, no-one cared about him, well not in his opinion. He sunk to knees and was happy at the thought that he will be able to see his parents again, this happiness drove him to drag the shard across his wrists as deep as he could cutting open his veins in an attempt to kill himself. With every beat of his heart his blood squirted out of his cuts forming a pool of crimson liquid around him.

Suddenly, Harry's vision went blurry and his breathing became erratic. He had lost too much blood and he hadn't eaten for weeks. Spots began to form in front of his eyes and before he knew it he fell to the floor unconscious in the pool of his own blood that was rapidly growing as he lost more and more blood, hoping that no-one would find him – well not until he had died. He didn't want anyone to try and save him, not anymore.


	5. How to save Harry

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked worried looking around realising Harry hadn't come to the feast yet.

"I don't know. Probably late like usual." Ron said between eating.

"Yeh… I suppose so…" Hermione said picking at the food in front of her still worrying about harry.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Harry, he knew what he did was out of order and he felt unbelievably guilty about it. He kept scanning the table and didn't see Harry anywhere. Before thinking he leapt up from the table sending food flying everywhere and ran out of the great hall determined to find Harry. Everybody shot Draco a look wondering what would send the Slytherin prince out of the Great Hall in such a hurry and with such a determined look on his face.

Draco looked everywhere he could think of looking for Harry, he knew Harry wouldn't have gone to the Gryffindor Tower yet because he wouldn't have known the password to get in. He nearly gave up when he remembered about the girls bathrooms that no-one went in because of moaning Myrtle and he knew that Harry's lot used to go in there for Merlin's knows what.

When Draco got to the girls bathroom the sight that befell him was one wouldn't forget for a long time. Harry was lay in a lake of his blood with several deep scars running all up his arms. As Draco got closer he saw Harry's emerald eyes were wide open but were so vacant and distant. Before thinking Draco shook Harry violently.

"HARRY WAKE UP! MERLINS SAKE HARRY YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" Draco shouted on the verge on tears. "FUCKING HELL HARRY WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, AND YOU CAN'T DIE NOT NOW!" Draco shouted again the tears now streaming down his cheeks, shaking Harry even harder now.

By then the feast was over, and Severus was heading to his private chambers after finding out which dunder-heads he would be teaching this year when he heard shouting from the girl's bathroom and despite that fact it was the girl's bathrooms it sounded like a boy. Without hesitation he rushed into the bathrooms to see what the problem was. When he got in there he saw Draco crying on what seemed to Potter's body surrounded by blood. Severus ran over to Draco's side.

"Move out of the way, boy!" Severus said pushing Draco out of the way to take a look at Harry. When he got a glimpse of him he realised it was a lot worse than he had expected. 'What could have driven him to do this?' He thought before doing all he could to say him.

"Is he going to be ok, sir?" Draco asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"I don't know Draco I don't know. Get Madam Pomfrey immediately and don't dilly-dally." Severus said and Draco ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

Severus tried to restore as much blood as possible and heal the less deep scars so they wouldn't reopen and start bleeding as well. When he looked into his vacant eyes his saw Lily's eyes looking back at him._ 'He is lily's child I am not going to let him die, for Lily's sake.' _He thought.

Just then Madam Pomfrey rushed in with Draco, with Dumbledore and McGonagall moving swiftly in tow.

"We need to get him the hospital wing, now!" Madam Pomfrey said realising how bad the situation was. Severus picked up Harry up astounded at how light was and ran with Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing. Draco remained in the bathroom with Dumbledore and McGonagall not sure whether to go to the hospital wing.

"Draco." Dumbledore said bringing Draco away from his thoughts. "I know you and Harry don't always meet eye to eye but do you have any idea what could have provoked him to do this?"

Draco wasn't sure whether he should tell Dumbledore about what he did. He knew Dumbledore needed to know about Harry's uncle but surely the headmaster won't be happy how he found out about that information.

"Draco. If you know anything it would of great use." McGonagall said.

"Well… we were on the train and I noticed that Harry was acting weirdly…" Draco said and the others remained silent listening to everything he had to say giving the occasional nod. "Then I saw him again, in the carriage on the way up… and he was acting weirdly again... and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him… so I thought… well that I… I used occulemcy on him to find out what was wrong… I meant it as a joke sir honestly I did…"

"Right well, you that was wrong. You shouldn't have been rummaging in Harry's private life." McGonagall said sternly.

"I know miss. I'm really sorry." Draco said looking at the floor to hide his shame.

"What did you find Draco?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eye not present.

Tears splashed on the floor at Draco's feet, he shook his head gently. "Can't… tell…"

Dumbledore went to Draco's side and put his hand on his shoulder. Draco instantly looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Draco, please tell whatever it is, we need to know what has driven him to… to commit suicide…" Draco flinched as Dumbledore mentioned suicide.

"Well… his uncle ab-abused him since he was 5… and well… he-he sexually assaulted him… I only saw 2 memories…"

"His uncle? Albus you said he was safe with them." McGonagall said feeling anger boil deep within her.

"I was mistaken… Draco what did you see?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"He was 5… he broke a glass, it wasn't even that bad I used to break glasses all the time, anyway… his uncle… He pinned him to the wall an-and punched him in the face and the stomach breaking ribs…"

"Right and the other memory?"

"He was 8… hi-his uncle made him…"

"Made him do what?"

"He… he made him touch him… sexually… if he didn't… he-he would kill him…"

"It is worse than I expected, Minerva. We have to sort this out for Harry's sake."

"Sir, I think there's more though."

"There will be Draco but for now we must allow him to get better." Dumbledore said "If he even does…" He muttered under his breath yet Draco heard.

"What do you mean, sir?" Draco asked panic in his eyes

"We shall have to see if he recovers Draco. Now I want you to go to the Slytherin dungeons and if you are seen out of the dungeons you are in for a terrible fate." Dumbledore said and Draco left for the dungeons without another word, tears welling up in his eyes.

'_I have only just found put that I love him and he might slip away from me…_' Draco thought to himself before hiding his head in his pillows and falling into a restless sleep.


	6. McGonagall tells Hermione and Ron

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Can you come over here please?" McGonagall said entering the Gryffindor common room noticing most people were deep in conversation about what they did in the holidays. Hermione's head snapped up and she and Ron walked over to McGonagall. Suddenly Percy, Fred and George all walked over to her. "Just Ronald please." She said and the others walked away and rejoined their friends, whilst Ron and Hermione left the common room with McGonagall to her office.

"You may have noticed Harry wasn't in the Great Hall this evening..." McGonagall began gravely, sitting down behind her desk and Ron and Hermione followed suit sitting awkwardly.

"Yes where was he? Is he ok?" Hermione asked worried.

"Unfortunately not, Miss Granger, you see whilst everyone was eating Harry attempted to take his own life... we aren't sure if he will make it... we are trying our best..."

"Oh my God. Why would he do that?" Hermione asked trying to stop herself from breaking down.

"We think it may have something to do with the Dursley's."

"I knew there was something wrong with them, they used keep bars on his windows, several locks on his door and they would starve him." Ron said regretting not bringing it up with anyone before.

"What? How do you know this?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Well in our 2nd year me, Fred and George went to rescue him in dad's car because he wasn't replying to our letter and we were getting worried and when got there we found him in his room with bars across the window and locks on his door."

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"Well what with the chamber of secrets being opened, Hermione being petrified and my sister nearly being killed I didn't think it was the right time to mention t and Harry doesn't talk much about what goes on at the Dursley's in the holidays."

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but thank you for telling me. Have either you noticed anything strange about him recently?"

This time it was Hermione's time to speak. "Well, on the train he seemed to be in pain and would flinch if anyone came near him. He also had a weird sort of glow about him."

"He must have been using glamour's."

"Using what?" Ron asked confused.

"Glamour's, Ronald, they hid scarring and injuries. Self inflicted or otherwise."

"Do you think it was the Dursley's that gave him them?"

"I can't be certain but I have a strong idea that it was."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know Ronald but Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey are with him in the hospital wing."

"Will he be ok?"

"I can't say but he didn't look good when I saw him. He had lost a lot of blood."

Hermione started crying and Ron put his arm around her. "It will ok Hermione. Harry is strong he will be able to pull through."

"But what if he doesn't?" Hermione said through sobs.

"He will, Hermione." Ron confirmed trying not to cry himself.

"I'm very sorry, honestly I am."

"It's ok miss." Hermione said.

"You 2 should be off to bed. It's getting late."

"What if someone sees us out after curfew?"

"Don't worry they'll understand. I shall keep you updated on Harry's wellbeing. See you later."

"Bye Miss."

"Bye Miss." Hermione said. They both left hand in hand. Once they got on the corridor Hermione threw her arms around Ron and burst into uncontrollable tears on his shoulder. "I should have asked him what was wrong." Hermione said.

"How were we know, he barely tells us anything. We are his best friends for Merlin's sake."

"Mr Weasley it's not as easy as that telling someone you have been through abuse, I should know I've been teacher here at Hogwarts for Merlin knows how long and it takes a lot for someone to tell you they are being abused." Someone behind them said and they both turned around in shock and saw Dumbledore stood there with no twinkle in his eyes. "I gather Professor McGonagall has told you?"

They both nodded silently.

"It was Draco Malfoy that found him in the girl's bathroom."

"Malfoy." Ron scoffed.

"Yes Mr Weasley and if he hadn't I'm afraid that Harry wouldn't be with us anymore."

This made Hermione cry even more.

"I'm sorry for both of you. I best be off back to the hospital wing and you 2 should go back to the Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore said and walked away. With that Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower both silently crying and hoping that Harry would pull through.


	7. Trying to save Harry

Severus and Madam Pomfrey were still trying hard to save Harry. They had healed as many of the scars as they could and tried to replace the lost blood.

"I can't feel a pulse." Severus said panicked.

"Quick! Move out of the way!" Poppy said before performing a spell that sent a shock through Harry's body to restart his heart.

"I can feel a pulse now but it's only faint." Severus said feeling hopeful they may be able to save Harry.

"Make sure we don't lose it." Poppy said trying to fix the cracked ribs. "Give him this." She said handing Severus a potion to build up Harry's strength he held harry up so the potion would be more effective and it still shocked him how light Harry actually was.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked noticing Poppy's look of horror.

"It's worse than we thought. I'm surprised he has lasted so long." She said after finishing the diagnostic spell.

"What do you mean?"

"He has been through an unbelievable amount of abuse, torment and neglect for what seems like his whole life. He is a very powerful wizard because what he has been through would have more than likely killed anyone else."

"How do you mean?"

"Well it seems like when the abuse was too much Harry's body would heal itself as it doesn't look like he has ever been to hospital before in his life."

"Merlin." Severus said not feeling anger towards the Dursley's but at Dumbledore for not doing anything about it. "Talk of the devil." He muttered under his breath as Dumbledore came swiftly into the hospital wing.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's alive... but very weak; if we were any later he would well... be dead..." Poppy said and Dumbledore let out a slight sigh of relief.

"How could you?" Severus asked not being able to hold it back anymore.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore responded take aback by Severus' sudden outburst.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. How could you let him stay there knowing what he was going through."

"Severus how was I supposed to know what was happening, if you haven't noticed I have over one thousand other pupils in this school to deal with."

"So you had absolutely no idea."

"I had an inkling but-"

"Shouting at each other isn't going make it any better." Poppy said butting in but Severus just ignored her.

"Why didn't you follow it up or where you just too selfish to not bother?"

What Snape had said made Dumbledore hang his head in shame. "What I did, or rather didn't do, was wrong."

"Well it's too late for that, it nearly cost Harry his life."

"I know and I am sorry, truly I am."

"You shouldn't be apologising to me, you should be apologising to him." Severus said and Dumbledore looked over at Harry's fragile, weak body and felt guilt warp his insides.

"I will sort this out."

"You better do. For the sake of Harry's life."

"Well first I will have to spoke to Harry about it or else the ministry won't believe me."

"You will be able to when he wakes up but you must be careful it will be very distressing for him." Poppy said.

"I'm going to make some nutrient potions for him." Severus said leaving Dumbledore and Poppy in shock at how protective he was of Harry all of a sudden.

When Severus got to his office he broke down in tears against the wall. He just saw those vacant emerald eyes looking up at him and was instantly reminded of Lily and how he had been there at her death and he was nearly there at the death of her son.

"Why would someone do this to anyone... especially Lily's child..." He shouted at the room as If he was expecting a response. "He was so young... no-one deserves that..."

Just then Severus heard a faint knock at his door. He quickly dried his eyes. "Come in." I

It was Draco.

"What do you want Draco, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Will Harry be ok?" Draco asked ignoring Severus' question.

"He should be... he's alive but only just... it while take a while for him to recover if he recovers at all..."

"Ohh..." Draco said looking down at his feet.

"Why do you care I always thought you hated each other?"

"So did I..."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Draco said and rushed out not wanting to tell his favourite teacher that he loved Harry Potter. He'd be the laughing of the whole school.


	8. the hospital wing

Harry woke up 2 days later and instantly recognised the blank white ceiling of the hospital. He looked over at his side and saw Severus asleep by the side of his bed. As soon as Harry moved slightly Severus' eyes shot open making Harry flinch thinking he had done something wrong.

"Harry you're awake." Severus said cheerily.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked confused.

"Because we saved you Harry."

"Why? It's not like anyone cares about me."

"Yes they do Harry. A lot of people care about you."

"They only like me because of who I am."

"What about Ron and Hermione then?"

"That's only two people."

"Well Draco cares about you."

Harry sat in silence not sure how to react. He had had a crush on Draco since the 3rd year when he found out he was gay but he never thought that Draco would like him back. Never in a million years.

"Harry…?" Severus asked worried about Harry's silence.

"Yes, sorry sir. I… well…. Yes…. Umm…. Good….?" Harry said not sure what to say.

"Thought as much." Severus said smugly realising that the feelings were reciprocated.

"Thought what?" Harry said still confused.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all."

"Ok…"

Just then Dumbledore walked in and saw Harry awake making his face lit up with a grin until he remembered why Harry was in there and he suddenly turned serious and walked solemnly towards Harry. Harry gulped and tried to get far away from Dumbledore on the bed as possible.

"Harry I'm so glad that you're awake." Dumbledore said pulling up a chair.

"He-hello sir…" Harry said scared the Dumbledore was going to shout him.

"How are you?"

"Good… thanks…"

"I'm glad. Now as much as I hate to bring this up but we need to talk about what the Dursley's did to you so we can convict them." Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry looked down at his hands and tried to hide the tears welling up in his eyes but it wasn't working the tears starting rolling freely down his cheeks. Severus glared at Dumbledore and went to put an arm around Harry but he jumped away violently.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to scare you." Severus said instantly regretting what he did.

"It's ok…" Harry replied still looking at his hands.

"Harry please we need to know what happened." Dumbledore said trying to hide the impatience in his voice.

Harry looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Can't you just look into my memories…? I don't want to talk about… I don't think I could talk about it…"

"Yes I suppose we could. I think it would be best if we used the pensive because then we won't look in on memories that you don't want us to see and you can choose the memories."

"Ok…"

"I'll get the pensive, you choose the memories will I'm gone. Severus could you inform Miss Granger and Mr Weasley that Harry is awake but he isn't in a fit state to see anyone at the moment."

"Certainly Professor." Severus said and swiftly left and decided that he could tell Draco whilst he was gone. Dumbledore left in toe and left Harry to choose the memories.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter my laptop broke so I haven't been able to upload. Xxx **


	9. Draco finds out

"Draco, I have already told Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, Harry has survived but he is weak at the moment."

"Merlin." Draco said relieved and shocked that Harry had survived despite everything.

"I thought it was best to tell you."

"Thank you, sir. When will I be able to see him?"

"Not for a while yet he needs to restore his health."

"Ohh…" Draco said sorrowfully.

"I shall keep you updated on when you can see him."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's ok. Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Severus said noticing Draco looked to have something on his mind.

"Do you think he will be mad at me for doing what I did?"

Severus was taken aback by Draco's question and took a while to think of an adequate answer. "Well if you hadn't have done what you did then he would have ended his life and you wouldn't have known to stop him but I think he might be a funny with you at first but you will have to explain why you did it."

"Ok, sir. I best go back to the common room." Draco said walking towards the common room until he saw Severus walk into his office and he ran to the hospital wing. He knew he shouldn't visit harry but he had to see him to apologise for what he did.

When Draco got there Harry was in the furthest bed away asleep he slowly walked up to Harry and sat down next to him not wanting to wake him. Suddenly Harry jerked in his sleep and tossed his head from side to side, arm flailing as if he was fighting of an invisible intruder. Not thinking Draco violently shook Harry awake making him let an ear piercing scream.

"S-so sorry… it won't happen again… I'm so sorry please don't hit me…" Harry said with his eyes clamped shut.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked confused. When harry heard Draco's voice he slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco looking down on him making him jump slightly.

"I-I th-thought you were my uncle… he didn't like it when I had nightmares…"

"What?"

"He would beat me whenever I had a nightmare saying that only freaks have nightmares… mainly he was the reason I was having nightmares in the first place…."

Draco felt anger boiling deep within but concealed it for Harry's sake. "I'll make sure you never have to go back to the Dursley's ever again."

"You will?" Harry asked his eyes wide with hope.

"Of course I will Harry. They deserve to die for what they did to you."

"I thought you hated my though?"

"I don't hate you as a matter of fact I love you…" Draco mumbled the last part of the sentence but Harry heard.

"You… you love me… but my uncle said no-one loves me?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well you're wrong a lot of people love you… especially me." Draco's face turned bright red.

"I-I love you too…" Harry said blushing.

Draco looked up from his hands and looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes filled with love and happiness and before he knew what he was doing he pressed his lips lovingly against Harry's and they both relax into the kiss. Suddenly harry jerked away and looked down at his hands crying. Draco was confused and didn't know what to do.

"My uncle would kill me if he knew I kissed a boy… well anyone in fact…" Harry sobbed in his hands.

"What?" Draco said shocked he knew his father wouldn't be best pleased when he found out he was going out with Harry but he knew he would be able to win his father over in the end.

"He say… say's I'm his… his personal slut… and I deserve what he did to me…" Harry said still crying into his hands.

"Harry you don't deserve it no-one deserves that especially you." Draco said trying to sooth Harry.

"I do… I'm a freak… a worthless freak…" Harry said scratching at his arms trying to re-open the scars there.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Draco said shocked and pulled Harry's arm so he would stop it.

"I need to feel pain… I'm a freak…" Harry said angry that Draco had stopped him.

"You are not a freak Harry James Potter. You are one of the amazing people I know, you're clever, funny, brave and hot." Draco said mumbling the last part.

"Really you think that…?" Harry said looking Draco is the eyes.

"Yes of course I do."

"Thank you…?"

"You're welcome…?" Draco replied not sure what to say. "Anyway I have to be off I'm not supposed to be here I had to see you. I'm really sorry about what happened in the carriage honestly I am I wish I had never done it."

"It's ok…"

"No it's not ok Harry. I really shouldn't have done it was stupid of me."

"It's ok I promise as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Do you really think I would do that Harry?"

"No. I just don't what everyone knowing because I already hate all the fame I get for just being me."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Draco said with a smile lighting Harry face with a smile. "I'll see you later Harry." Draco said and kissed Harry on the forehead before walking out, happy that Harry was fine with him and also loved him. He was especially grateful for the robes hiding his growing member.


	10. Dumbledore and Severus see the truth

Dumbledore came into the hospital wing several minutes later with the pensive to get enough evidence to convict the Dursley's. He put the pensive over at the other side of the room and sat next to Harry.

"Have you got your memories sorted out?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle not present in his eye.

"Can we wait for Snape…?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes of course Harry."

"Good. I was wondering… umm… I was wondering if you could look at the memories without me… I don't think I could go through that again…"

"Of course Harry I was planning on not letting you see them anyway."

Just then Severus ran into the hospital wing with some potions to restore Harry's strength which Harry quickly swallowed pulling a face as he did.

"It's hardly going to be pumpkin juice." Severus said. "But I'll try to put something in them to make them a bit nicer."

"Thanks sir." Harry smiled weakly.

"Have you got the memories prepared Harry?" Dumbledore asked becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Yes…" Harry said and with his wand withdrew his chosen memories into the pensive. The ribbons of liquid swirl around in the pensive before Severus and Dumbledore jumped in to see Harry's horrific childhood.

_-Memory-_

_It was a hot summer day so everybody was inside and nobody heard the tortured screams of the little boy at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was 6 years old but he looked about 4 due to malnutrition. He was wearing a baggy ripped t-shirt at least 4 sizes too big for him and a pair of scruffy pants kept up with a piece of string both of which were clearly his older cousins. His uncle had put his hand on the hob for burning the morning's bacon._

"_I'm… so sorry I didn't mean to…" Harry said through tears._

"_You should be sorry, freak." Vernon hissed before taking Harry's hand of the hob and punching him hard in the chest making him fall to the floor in the foetal position and scream in mercy._

"_Please stop it…" Harry sobbed._

"_We don't beg. After all we have done for you." Vernon said and Petunia and Dudley just looking laughing at Harry in pain. "Now in your cupboard and you won't have any food for a week."_

_Harry scrambled into the cupboard and cried his heart out. Thankfully he had managed to scavenge some burn cream one day whilst cleaning so he got it out from under his pillow and generously applied over his burnt hands._

_-Memory end-_

Severus came out of the pensive to have a breath he couldn't believe what Harry had been through from such a young age. No-one deserved such treatment especially not Lily's child. He looked over and saw Harry asleep before delving back into the pensive to see the other memory that Harry had prepared.

_-Memory-_

_It was the summer before Harry started Hogwarts and he had got his first Hogwarts letter in the post. Harry's face lit up when he saw a letter addressed to him but his happiness was short lived when he was thrown in his cupboard after his uncle had ripped it up right in front of eyes. What was so important about it that he couldn't see it?_

_That night Petunia and Dudley were going out to a party with Dudley's friend to celebrate before they all left for school. Harry was hoping that his uncle would just leave in the cupboard that night but he was wrong. Vernon pulled Harry harshly from the cupboard and dragged him up the stairs by his ear. He threw Harry on the bed and tugged in his pants. Harry tried to kick his uncle away and wiggle free but he was to strong and some not only were Harry's pants off but his uncles were off as well. _

_Harry felt something hard against his arse cheeks and imagined the worse. He was shocked that his uncle would do this to him but he had already broken him enough why not finally break him completely? _

_Suddenly he felt an incredible pain run through him like being ripped in two he had never felt anything worse than it. He couldn't help but scream until his throat was red raw. His uncle kept thrusting in him relentlessly. Every time his uncle went deeper in he let out a large grunt like a pig. Harry had tears streaming down his face and thought that the pain would never end. Suddenly he was filled with a sticky liquid and his uncle pulled out of him breathing heavily. _

"_You will not be going to that freak school. Do you hear me?" Vernon questioned but Harry was in too much pain to answer. "I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"_Yes… s-sir…" Harry whispered. _

_Suddenly Vernon pulled a hidden video recorder out from the bookcase and stopped the recording. Harry didn't know he had been recording them and it made him feel worse than ever._

"_This will come in useful." Vernon said with a smile and left Harry to curl in a ball and cry. He could feel the blood mixed with the white liquid dribbling down his legs and it made him feel so dirty._

_-Memory ends but goes straight into the next one-_

_It was the summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and he had realised that he was gay but he hadn't told anyone yet and he decided that he would tell Ron and Hermione in person. It was midnight and Harry was fast asleep trying not to have nightmares and wake everyone up. _

_Suddenly he was awoken by a punch to the face and saying his uncle sat on top of him. "Who's Draco, freak?"_

"_Wha'?" Harry slurred still asleep._

"_Who's Draco Malfoy, you have been moaning his name all night?"_

"_Ohh…" Harry said turning bright red he knew he loved Draco but he didn't tend to have wet dreams about him._

"_I knew you like it. You fucking queer."_

"_No I didn't…"_

"_Yes you did you loved everything I did to you that's why you are gay because you loved it when I had my cock up your arse." Vernon said and slowly started removing his and Harry's pants. _

"_No please don't…"_

"_Why not? You love it so much." Vernon said and with no warning he entered Harry making Harry scream out in pain. He kept thrusting into Harry and Harry couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. Draco would never love him back especially now he was dirty and tainted. "Draco will never have you. You are mine you pathetic whore." And with that Vernon did one more deep thrust and spilt his liquid inside Harry. Vernon pulled out and left Harry alone to cry. He pulled his thread-bare blanket over himself and knew he was in for a terrible summer. _

_-Memory end- _

Severus and Dumbledore got out of the pensive and where in utter shock at what they saw. They couldn't believe what Harry had gone through. Neither spoke for some time until Severus heard Harry whimper in bed behind them. He rushed over to Harry's Side and gently woke him up.

"Hey, Harry its ok. You're safe now." Severus soothed rubbing Harry's back.

"S-sir…"

"Yeh it's me."

"Have you seen them…?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes and we will make sure that you will never have to go back to the Dursley's again."

"Well where will I go…?"

"You can stay with me if you like?"

Harry nodded his head and Severus put his arms around Harry happy that he had accepted his offer. At that moment Dumbledore left to go to the ministry to finally get the Dursley's put in prison.


	11. The final chapter

The next morning harry woke up the next morning and saw that Severus had clearly stayed the night in the hospital wing much to Madam Pomfrey's disapproval. Severus, being a light sleeper, woke up when he heard Harry step out of bed.

"Good morning. Where are you going?" Severus asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"The toilet… Sorry I'll go back to bed…" Harry said scared that severus was going to hit him.

"That's fine Harry. Everyone needs to use the toilet at some point or another."

Harry got to the toilet and slumped against the wall and a choked sob escaped him. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Severus was going to be different than the Dursley's but he was scared that he might do something to provoke Severus to hit him or something. Harry turned the bar of soap next to him into a pocket knife and cut across the faded scars and watched memorized as the blood trickled down his wrist before he cut again along the other wrist letting out a feeling the kind of relief he only got from cutting himself. Severus began to worry, Harry had been in the toilets fpr an awfully long time. He decided he would investigate. When he got to the toilet he noticed the door was locked.

"Harry, are you in there?" He said knocking and waited for a response.

"GO AWAY!" Harry shouted back.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"Aholamora." Severus whispered and the door flew open to Harry sat on the floor with cuts across his wrists. "Harry don't do that."

Severus sat next to Harry and gently pulled the knife from Harry's hand and put his arms around him. "It's ok Harry. I'm here." He said whilst Harry sobbed into his chest. He rested his head on top of Harry's and couldn't help the tear that rolling down his cheek.

Draco went to see Harry and saw him with Professor Snape in the toilet and was really confused.

"Harry?" He asked

Harry's head perked up and he saw Draco stood by the door and threw his arms around him.

"Draco."

"What are you doing with Snape?"

"He is my new dad in a way." Harry said with a smile. Severus smiled at the thought of being Harry's dad.

"Ahh right." Draco said and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Love you, Dray." Harry mumbled

"Love you too, Harry." Draco replied and could feel Harry's smile against his neck.

"Come on shall we take you back to bed." Draco said and held Harry's hand over to the bed but didn't let go when Harry was tucked in bed.

Just then Dumbledore can in with a smile across his face. "We have been able to convict the Dursley's. Mr Dursley will be in prison for the rest of his life and Mrs Dursley will be in prison for 5 years and Dudley has been put into care."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "But wh-what ab-about the videos?"

"Well they have all been burnt along with the copies. Apparently he was keeping them for blackmail or for when he wanted to get some… clients…"

"Good." Harry said not sure what else he should say.

"Harry, you are safe now and they are going down for they did to you." Draco said and kissed harry on the lips not caring about Dumbledore or Severus being there.

"Severus, Harry is now in your care completely." Dumbledore said being leaving.

Severus put his arms around Harry smiling. Harry hugged him back he had never felt so happy in his life. He knew that it would be a tricky road to recovery but he knew with Draco, Severus and his friends that he would be able to recover and come out stronger than before.

**the end**

**sorry it's not a very good ending but I really couldn't think off anything else and I have a load of exams to be doing. **


End file.
